


Miraculous: Mother's Day

by WriterRach



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Apologies, Drabble, Evil, Love, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Mother's Day, maybe I am Chloe in disguise, warning: angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6765313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterRach/pseuds/WriterRach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an evil fic by yours truly</p><p>It's Mother's Day and Marinette and Adrien celebrate the only way they know how!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Marinette

**Author's Note:**

> okay so I’ve never done drabble before but this idea came to me and made me sad and happy at the same time. Sorry not sorry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mother's Day at the Dupain-Cheng household

Marinette practically vaulted off her bed an hour before sunrise that Sunday morning. It was one of her favourite days of the year and she had been looking forward to this all week – so much so she barely slept the night before.

Marinette buzzed into her bathroom, brushing her teeth and washing her face before brushing her hair up into a neat bun on the top of her head. Mari then went into her closet and pulled out the garment bag with the project she had been working on for the last three weeks before hanging it up on her hook and heading downstairs to greet her father.

Tom was in her baker's clothes, ready to get dirty as the two went down the bakery and put on their aprons, not having to say a word to each other. They fell in step, Tom preparing the bread and pastries ready for the store, whilst his daughter began mixing cake batter for the orders they had today.

They were an expert team, the best in business, Tom would boast. He, the best baker in all of Paris –  again his words - and she, the best decorator in all the land – her mother's words.

While Marinette waited for the batter to mix, she looked out the window at Paris pre-dawn. The city still looked asleep, the lights of the tower turned off with sunrise due within the hour and no one else up this early, especially for a Sunday.

With a yawn, Mari turned the batter into baking pans and watched her father put them in the ovens with the bread he had prepared.

“Ready?” he asked and Marinette nodded, shaking the sleep from her brain. It was time to focus.

“We need yeast, milk, sugar, flour, eggs, salt and butter,” Tom rattled from memory as Marinette scurried around the bakery, collecting the ingredients. “You remember how to start?” he asked.

“Yes, _Papa_ ,” Marinette grinned as she began warming the milk they needed before adding the yeast and whisking till frothy.

“I'll be upstairs,” he chuckled as he watched his daughter expertly preparing the desert that took him months to learn in his youth.

Marinette worked the ingredients as she had watched her father do for those special orders, the ones that were just a little too important to let an amateur do; and as much as she hated to admit it, in comparison to her father, Marinette Dupain-Cheng was an amateur. But this was her chance.

Marinette mixed the dry ingredients and the added the milky yeast combination with the eggs until her dough formed. It wasn't quite as silky as Papa's but it was close and Mari couldn't help but grin.

Tom came down five minutes later to find his daughter struggling a little with kneading the dough. He took over for her, earning a 'really?' look, but then a small smile of relief before his daughter took the cakes out of the oven followed by the bread.

As Marinette put them on the cooling racks, she glimpsed outside again to see the sunrise peeking over the buildings behind the tower, sending beautiful rays over the pale blue sky. It looked like Paris was waking up.

Tom put the kneaded dough back in the bowl and covered it to let it rise before kissing his daughter on her head and praising her.

“ _Bien joué,_ Marinette. It's looking wonderful.”

“Thank you, _Papa_. Let's go get breakfast ready,” she said and he nodded, following her back upstairs.

Tom had already prepared the crêpe batter, and had begun slicing the fruit he had snuck in from the markets the night before.

Marinette took her father's side and began preparing her mother's ginger tea in her heirloom teapot. It was only used a few times a year, and this was one of them.

“ _Papa_ , do you think _maman_ , will like this?”

“Oh Mari, of course she will. You know she loves you. More than she loves me in fact,” her father chuckled. “Your mother loves anything you do for her.”

“Oh!” Marinette squeaked, before covering her mouth.

Both Tom and Marinette stared at the bedroom door in the living room, listening for any noise, any indication they had woken Sabine, but there was none.

“I have _maman_ 's present and stuff upstairs,” Marinette whisper-shouted. “I'll go get them,” the girl scrambled out the kitchen, almost knocking the bowl of fruit peel onto the floor. Tom just shook his head at his daughter's clumsiness. He didn't know where that came from, it certainly wasn't genetic.

Marinette scrambled around her room, pulling out the box she had so neatly wrapped the night before from under her chaise and the handmade card from inside her diary – the perfect hiding place.

The girl scurried back down to the kitchen and put the box and card carefully on the couch before heading back up to her room and taking the bouquet of sunset coloured day-lilies from her bathroom in the pearl coloured vase. She brought them down and her father's face broke into a huge grin.

“Where did you find those, Marinette?” he gasped.

“I don't remember,” Marinette lied. “I only found them yesterday, they were the only ones in the store,” she continued, with the truth this time. The whole truth was that Ladybug had been searching all over Paris to find a florist who would even order them for her – and for Ladybug, most people would do anything. Unfortunately, the florist had been on the other side of town and so Ladybug had to make a trip after closing time, to avoid tipping her all-knowing mother off about the surprise. She had also ordered extra for Chat Noir to give to his mother.

“They are the right ones, right?” Marinette asked, her heart suddenly in her throat. She let out a sigh of relief when her father nodded.

“Come on, let' go see how the _baba_ is doing,” her father smiled as he washed the dragon fruit from his hands. Marinette nodded and resisted sneaking a piece like she always did, instead opting for a couple of strawberries that her father hadn't cut up yet.

The two went back downstairs, Marinette gasping in delight when she saw that her dough had risen. Tom offered to knead the butter into the dough whilst she could decorate the cupcakes, but Mari shook her head, tongue slightly poking out as she already began to work the soft butter into the dough. Tom began icing the cakes and separating the ones for orders and ones for retail before stacking the shelves, trusting his daughter to ask for help is she needed it. Not that she would. She was stubborn and he chuckled inwardly as he realised that was from him.

Marinette was careful with the dough and careful with greasing the Bundt pan. She was delicate with making a hole in the centre of the dough, knowing her father tended to opt for twisting it in a ring instead. When she had put the dough in the tin and covered it, she let out a little grunt of happiness. She was halfway there.

The two made their way back upstairs, trying not to let their stomachs growl too loudly after their work in the last hour and a half. They giggled quietly as they made faces and whipped the cream. Mari trying not to let out a squeal when her father put cream on her nose and Tom trying not to laugh too loudly at his daughter's expression. They nibbled at extra fruit as they prepared the platter and Marinette began cooking the crêpes as her father went back down to finish up in the bakery and put her dough in the oven.

She was humming happily when she had finished cooking, covering the plate with the protector to keep the heat in before heading up to her room and taking a second garment bag from her closet and bringing it down to her father.

He sighed but nodded obediently, heading to the bathroom to change as he daughter changed in her room after cleaning her face.

Marinette slid the dress over her head and smiled at her reflection. She looked like a real Chinese lady in her pink cheongsam. Sure, it had taken more than a few tries to get the pattern right, and sure, she had started it over six months ago with plans to have it done for her mother's birthday, _but_ now it was done, finally.

The months of delicate hand stitching and pricking her fingers that would not callous had finally paid off. Marinette stuck her arms out and did a half twirl in the mirror, loving the way the cherry blossom tree stretched up her spine and came over her shoulders, leaving beautiful white blossoms decorating her ribs, shoulders and collar bones. Her favourite part though, was despite the tradition design – cross collar, long gown with the split up her left leg stopping mid-thigh to reveal a few inches of the satin pink slip skirt underneath to protect modesty – were the tiny ladybugs she had embroidered, dancing through the blossoms.

“You look beautiful Marinette,” Tikki's musical voice echoed in the tiled room. Marinette blushed a little as she always did when complimented before fiddling with her hair, pulling it down, then brushing it back up, unable to decide.

“Leave it in pigtails, or else your mother might not recognise you,” Tikki giggled and Marinette grinned, thankful that it was like the kwami could read her mind. Marinette tied her hair in two pink bows that matched the satin before heading back down to meet her father.

He looked very handsome in the outfit Marinette had made for him, it was completely different to her cheongsam, and thankfully, easier to make. The pants were black and the shirt was a deep blue with a cross collar. Instead of cherry blossoms and ladybugs though, Marinette had embroidered an elegant dragon that wound around the sides and the back of the shirt.

“Ah, you look beautiful, _mon cherie_. Just like your mother.” he grinned and his daughter blushed a little.

“ _Papa_ , you know I'm not even half as beautiful as _maman_.” Tom chuckled and shook his head.

“You almost ready?” he asked and Marinette nodded.

“Can you make the syrup while I get the cake?” she asked, kissing him on the cheek when he nodded before rushing to the door to the bakery.

“Marinette,” her father called in an almost sing-song like manner. She stopped and turned to him.

“Yes, _papa_?”

“Did you chose the white or the dark?”

“Oh, well, _maman_ always like the white, she likes the vanilla and almond, so I think that one,” Marinette nodded before closing her eyes and nodding again as if to dispel any disagreement. “Yeah, the white one.” Tom nodded before grabbing the white rum out of the liquor cabinet and preparing the syrup. Marinette walked slowly and carefully as she carried the Bundt tin in her oven-mitt clad hands up the stairs. She knocked the front door open with her hip and managed to take the desert to the counter without tripping.

She threw her hands up in victory after she had placed it on the bench and an oven-mitt went flying off her hand and flew through the light fitting, sending it swinging, before landing on some picture frames that thankfully didn't break. Marinette's hands were clasped to her face and she was breathing heavily into the remaining oven-mitt as her father tried not to laugh.

“Mari,” he said after a moment of calming himself. “It's time.”

Marinette nodded and tipped the cake over onto the silver tray before carefully lifting the tin of the cake. She breathed a sigh of relief when it came free without sticking and watched as her father stirred the rum into the syrup before pouring it all over the _baba_.

“ _Mon dieu, papa_. It's perfect!” Marinette smiled, fighting the tears of pride that began to build in the corners of her eyes.

“Are you ready?” he asked his daughter with a smile and she nodded, brushing her tears away before placing all the food onto the special silver tray they used on these occasions, leaving the _baba au rhum_ on its own special tray. Tom picked up the larger tray and nodded as his daughter put the vase of flowers onto it, making it perfect before balancing her gift and card for her mother in one hand, and the _baba_ in the other. They made their way to the door in the living room and Tom was able to open it without tilting the tray of food. The door swung open and Marinette put on her biggest smile, only to have it drop agape like a fish.

Sabine sat in bed, wide awake, patiently waiting for them, a loving smile on her face.

“ _Bonjour_ ,” she grinned. “I could hear you two for an hour and I was going to get up, but you tried so hard to keep quiet, so I decided to wait.”

“Happy mother's day, _maman_!” Marinette recovered, a big smile back on her face as she shook her head. Of course her mother knew. She _always_ knew.

“ _Mon dieu,_ don't you two look stunning. Marinette, you've outdone yourself. That cheongsam is beautiful.” Sabine continued as the two made their way in, Tom balancing the tray of breakfast on its legs on the bed and Marinette carefully putting the desert on the table next to the bed.

“Is that b _aba au rhum_?” Sabine gasped, looking at Tom but he shook his head and looked at his daughter.

“Mari did it all by herself,” he grinned proudly. Marinette blushed and hugged her mother, almost knocking over the vase of flowers as she did so. Almost.

“Oh, you found day-lilies! Marinette, you angel!” her mother gasped as she sniffed the flowers. She felt tears well in her eyes as she watched her daughter lovingly hand her a neatly wrapped box with a card tucked under the ribbon.

Sabine opened it all very carefully and gasped when saw what her daughter had worked tireless on for the last two weeks. The satin quilt was spread over Sabine and Marinette's knees as the woman admired the hand stitching and Chinese designs her daughter has so lovingly crafted.

“It's also double lined inside, so it will keep you both warm,” Marinette explained, practically beaming with pride despite the pink flush that never left her cheeks.

“Oh Marinette, we are so lucky to have you in our lives,” Sabine grinned as tears slid down her cheeks. They hugged but then laughed as Tom's stomach growling interrupted the sentimentals.

“Let's have some breakfast now shall we?” Sabine smiled, eyeing her husband whose eyes were locked onto the tray of food.

“Would you like crêpes, or _baba au rhum_?” Marinette giggled.

“I think crêpes first, don't you?” Sabine smiled and they each took a plate and began piling their crepes with fruit and cream. The woman watched lovingly as her husband and daughter dug in ravenously to their food and she wondered how she got so lucky.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!  
> Okay, so I had to do a bit of research and from what I discovered:  
> 1\. Daylilies or Hemerocallis, are/were traditionally given to mothers in China on mother's day.  
> 2\. Baba au rhum takes a lot longer to make but for story purposes I broke it down.  
> -2a. Rum Baba is also traditionally made with dark rum which has a caramel taste to mix with the butterscotch taste of the rum but white rum tends to have hints of almond and vanilla and I thought that better matched Sabine.  
> -2b. Tom is a dark rum kinda guy.  
> 3\. The Cheongsam is the name for the gown, yes but I do not know about the shirt, but who cares because it took Mari forever to make.


	2. Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WAKEY WAKEY HEARTS ABOUT TO BREAKY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry  
> I tried to make it happy. I really tried!

 

Adrien was woken by his father at seven in the morning that Sunday. His father only woke him at that time on a Sunday a few days a year. This was one of them.

Adrien took a little while to sit up and rubbed his eyes as he yawned and stretched himself awake.

“Come on, son,” Gabriel smiled as he lead his son to the kitchens. He had told the chefs to come in late that day, so the boys could have some time to surprise the woman asleep in the master bedroom.

They agreed to be pirates and go on an expedition to the pantry and found the ingredients they thought they'd need to make pancakes – neither one bothering to look for a recipe, despite the number of times this happened. The Agreste Pirates were a fearsome bunch, especially when the food fight inevitably started.

Adrien always loved Mother's day mornings. He and his father would creep into the kitchens – despite no-one being around – and try to concoct something for his mother who was, to his knowledge, still asleep in the master bedroom.

“Okay, so what did we agree last time?” Gabriel asked his son who had pulled himself up on the bench.

“Less milk, but not as many eggs,” Adrien answered with a grin before he caught his father's stern look to get off the bench.

“The bench tops are for food, not for booty,” he told his son and Adrien laughed.

“Booty?” he echoed, in between giggles. “Dad, come on, really?”

“What? Are we not pirates anymore?” he asked, a small smile tugging at his long face.

“Dad,” Adrien laughed, giving his father a light push, causing him to reach out behind him and place a hand in the flour, sending it scattering all over the bench and up in a cloud of smoke, like a tiny nuclear bomb had gone off.

Gabriel grinned wickedly as he swung floured hand around to his son's black shirt but missed and Adrien dodged backwards, a grin on his face.

“Arrr,” Gabriel growled. “C'mere ye scallywag.”

Gabriel curled his powdered hand into a hook and gestured to his son but Adrien laughed and ducked behind the island, hiding just out of sight as he crept around behind his father. But before he could reach the flour, a puff of white clouded his vision and left him looking as confused as ever as he blinked repeatedly. When the smoke cleared, Adrien saw Gabriel's wicked grin and hook shaped hand that had another handful of flour ready to go.

The boy dived for cover as the flour barely missed him and thinking quick, Adrien pulled out one of the saucepans from the cupboards of the island to arm himself. He crept back around to where he had been, expecting his father to be looking the other way, but instead his father was facing him, hook slung back, ready to launch. As his hand swung forward, Adrien swung his weapon, the flour hitting it without a sound, but leaving a huge puff of white in his wake, effectively, momentarily, blinding his father. The boy slid around, glad to be wearing socks and grabbed the bag of sugar and cornering himself with cabinets behind him, one hand holding the sugar, the other propping the saucepan over his shoulder like a baseball bat.

Adrien watched his father turn around and meet his eyes. The tension in the air was palpable for a moment and it was almost like lightning passing between like he had seen so many times in his anime.

Oh it was on now.

Gabriel abandoned his pirate gag and instead reached for the bag of flour and pouring it in a ring around him. Adrien wasn't sure why, but he knew his father was plotting, just like he was. Is eyes scanned the room, trying to find a good attack route or tactic, just like Ladybug did when she had her lucky-charm.

“You won't win, Adrien,” Gabriel grinned as he watched his son carefully. “I know you too well.”

“Ah, but _papa_ , you don't know what I don't know,” Adrien grinned, letting the words sink in before lunging over the kitchen island, throwing the sugar on the bench before him to try and help propel him forward. All the ingredients they had gathered were now sent over the kitchen the floor. The egg carton was sent tumbling over the sink, the carton of milk knocked 90-degrees and began leaking and the room-temperature butter fell to the floor with a plop that wasn't heard over Adrien's battle cry.

Adrien had no idea what he was doing, but just hoped that the element of surprise was enough. And it was.

His father stared for a moment, unable to comprehend his son's insanity, before swiftly regaining his cool by the time Adrien slid off the counter and stood before him, sugar ready to throw for attack, saucepan wielded baseball style for defence.

Gabriel just backed up a little, looking around for a defensive weapon as he did and Adrien darted forwards. Slinging his arm forward like he was performing a perfect parry in fencing Adrien relished in his victory too soon and he slipped. Socks and flour do not mix, he realised as he slid to the ground, his back hitting the titles with a thud. Gabriel's plan had worked even though Adrien himself hadn't known what he would do. His father was a criminal mastermind.

Gabriel loomed over his son, an evil laugh rippling from his throat as he held the bag of flour, ready to pour over Adrien.

“Any last words, son of mine?” he cackled and that was the moment Adrien had an idea. The devil on his shoulder, or perhaps his inner Plagg suddenly sparked an idea and Adrien let out a few mumbled words as he scrambled with his arms, looking like he was trying to get up.

His father just pushed him down, but leaned closer.

“What was that?” Adrien's left hand curled around what he was after and the saucepan had managed to drag the rest of his plan closer.

“Never let your guard down!” Adrien cried victoriously as he smashed an egg in his father's platinum hair. But that was just part one, his father tried to stumble back, but Adrien lifted the saucepan, revealing the soft butter he had slid close to him and his father lost his footing, falling backwards. Adrien put his hands on the bench tops and slid himself up into a standing position, before holding the saucepan at his father in victory.

“Stay on ye booty,” Adrien growled in his best pirate voice. Their eyes met for a moment, both narrowed, studying each other.

And they both burst out laughing.

Adrien helped his father up and took off his socks and Gabriel took a piece of paper towel to the butter on his foot.

“Well played, Adrien. You may make a fine villain one day,” he grinned.

Adrien shook his head. “Nah. The good guys always win, dad. I thought you'd know that by now.”

“So, I guess we've established less flour next time, huh?” Gabriel smiled as they looked around at the mess they had made.

“And eggs,” Adrien chuckled.

“Toast?”

“Toast.”

-

A few minutes later, the two Agreste boys knocked on the door to the master bedroom. Adrien's mother gasped as she saw them covered in flour and sugar, but wild grins on their faces. She smiled fondly at her boys. The most precious things in her whole world.

Adrien held the silver tray with food covered in the silver domes, a glass of juice, a coffee and a crystal vase with a lily in it. Gabriel held two gifts and they made their way to the bed, their wild smiles turning sheepish as they waited for scolding.

She didn't say anything, instead, she took the tray from Adrien and kissed his cheek before lifting the silver dome to reveal...

Toast.

She burst out laughing.

“Again? You two always start out with the intention to make pancakes, every year! And every year you _promise_ pancakes. But always toast.” she smiled. “Oh my boys, what am I going to do with you,” she chuckled as they joined her on the big bed.

“You could share some toast?” Adrien asked eagerly.

“You were too caught up fighting again to eat, huh?” she asked, her smile still bright as she heard their stomachs grumble. “Come on then, it wouldn't be mother's day if you guys didn't steal my breakfast,” she laughed.

Gabriel leant over to kiss her cheek and she hugged him with one arm as she let the other play with her son's hair. She then shifted up out of the bed and pulled on her purple silk robe.

“Where are you going?” Adrien asked, his eyes a little worried that they had offended her.

“To let the maid know she's got her work cut out for her in the kitchen,” his mother grinned. “Save me some toast, okay?”

Adrien nodded. “Hurry back,” he said.

His mother nodded and made her way to the door.

“ _Maman_ ,” Adrien called as she reached the door. She turned and smiled at him, waiting for him to speak. “I love you.”

She smiled. “I love you too, _mon amie_. I'll be right back,” his mother grinned, before leaving the room.

-

“And so, there is this new ice-cream place I thought we could go today, if you want.” Adrien told his mother.

“Oh, and then we can walk by the park, and I can show you my school and then, we can even go to the Dupain-Cheng bakery. My friend Marinette's parents own it. They make the best pastries I've ever had. You'll love them.” His mother just smiled back and he continued.

“I mean, dad's preoccupied with work, like always, but I'm sure we could convince him to come along, you know? It's just been so long since he came out with us. He's either in his office, or in another country organising shows.” Adrien fell silent for a moment and felt a hand pat his hair, he shook it off before smiling again.

“Oh, and you've _got_ to meet my friend Nino. He's great. He wants to be a DJ and he's really funny and caring. He's going out with this girl called Alya and she is awesome. Her mum is a famous chef at the mayor's hotel. She's an excellent cook, but not as good as Marinette's uncle. Marinette... you'll like her a lot. She is liked by practically everyone and she is so kind and funny and a bit of a klutz, but that's okay because you know how bad my luck is,” Adrien laughed.

“Oh and Plagg will have to come along. He's so stubborn, I mean, if I wasn't with you, he'd be complaining about his stomach and how loving Camembert is so much safer than interacting with humans. And Ladybug,” Adrien sighed dreamily, meeting his mother's eyes. “Oh you'll love her, I know it. I do. And not just as Chat Noir, but as me. And I want to get to know the girl underneath the mask too, but we're superheroes and I guess that's the risk, you know?”

“Adrien?” a foreign voice called. Adrien turned and saw Nathalie standing a neat distance away but smiling sadly as she saw him. “It's time to go,” she told him and he nodded sadly.

Time for the illusion to end, he sighed.

Adrien patted the bouquet of daylilies that Ladybug had given him to give his mother and looked up at the plaque with the frame picture of his mother. Frozen in time forever with him and his father, smiling, as happy as can be.

Just like they used to be.

Adrien sighed as he remembered the last food fight he and his father had, it wasn't tasteful, and he had been grounded after that, but the time before that... the last mother's day when he got that egg in his father's hair... That was his favourite memory with Gabriel Agreste.

Adrien pulled one of the flowers out the bunch and said goodbye to his mother, pressing a kiss to his fingers then pressing his fingers to the glass. Standing and brushing the dust from his knees Adrien walked toward Nathalie and the huge empty mansion he called home.

“Happy mother's day, Nathalie.” Adrien said with a small, sad smile as he held out the flower for her. The woman blinked in surprise before taking it and giving him a sad, understanding smile.

“Thank you Adrien. I'll give you a minute to collect yourself and your things before we leave for your photo-shoots. It is Sunday after all,” she nodded before holding the door open for the boy who trudged inside, thanking her glumly as he headed up to his room to collect his bag and his kwami flew out his shirt, his green eyes sad.

“That was a nice thing to do,” Plagg told him, patting Adrien's hair again and just like before Adrien shook him off.

“Here,” Adrien said glumly, pulling out a slice of Camembert from his drawer. “Thanks for letting me have my time with my mother,” he sighed. The kwami shook his head. “You don't want it?” Adrien asked confused.

“Not now. Let's just get this photo-shoot over with and then we can go running through Paris, okay?” he said, a glint of affection in his eyes. Adrien rubbed his finger between Plagg's ears, earning a light purr before letting a small smile grace his face.

“Thanks Plagg.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM EVIL I'M SORRY  
> this was my plan from the beginning and I'm sorry but I had to write it because I've wanted to write Ladybug drabble but haven’t had the ideas.  
> Please LOVE ME


End file.
